Sobreviviendo en Oriente
by Torincha
Summary: El trabajo y las relaciones internacionales es algo con lo que deben lidiar los países. Pero, a veces se puede convertir en una verdadera prueba de supervivencia. Aparición de Hetamerica.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, el segundo fic de hetamerica que subo. Aparece Chile (Manuel Gonzáles), Japón, México (Francisco Sánchez) y Argentina (Diego Núñez). Se menciona a Perú y a las hermanas de Chile (Dana o Daniela, el norte; Charito o Rosario, el sur).

Los países latinoamericanos pertenecen al grupo de hetamerica y a su creadora

Japón, y la idea de convertir a los países en personas, a Hidekazu Himaruya

Las hermanas de Chile me pertenecen

Tiene tres capítulos, este cap no tiene muchas "expresiones chilenas" porque lo presenté como trabajo, los otros dos son de ocio y Manu se expresa como un chileno más.

No busco ofender a ningún país con este fic, mi única intención es recrear a los lectores y mostrar la tsunderidad de mi amado país

* * *

Esta es la historia de algo a lo que se supone debería estar acostumbrado, sin embargo los viajes "de negocios" –como llamo yo a estos viajes donde la paz de estar en mi casita viendo televisión se ve abruptamente rota- imprevistos aún no son materia superada, y menos si me quedo hasta altas horas de la madrugada leyendo a Neruda, es que tenía ganas de leer a unos de mis premios Nobel, sólo no le cuenten al idiota de Argentina o se burlará de mí.

-Manuel, apúrese que el avión presidencial llegará en una hora.- llamó la atención la secretaria del Presidente de la República de Chile a un joven de cabello castaño corto pero con largas patillas, tez sutilmente morena y ojos pardos con dos profundas ojeras.

-Ya voy, déjate de estarme apurando.- dijo bastante molesto mientras introducía por la fuerza parte de su closet en una maleta.- maldita sea, me carga, juro que me carga que nadie me haya avisado de esto, pucha que me da rabia.

Creo que hasta ahora estoy sonando muy amistosamente imbécil, eso debe ser porque los relajantes musculares que me dio este superior para que el viaje se me hiciera más corto –o para eliminar estas horribles ojeras sin tener que recurrir a algo tan poco masculino cómo el maquillaje y yo jamás me dejaría, no soy afeminado para caer en eso. Ese es el idiota de Argentina que siempre voy a pensar que la naturaleza se equivocó con él, él debería haber sido niña.

-Manu, relájate y disfruta el viaje.- dijo un hombre mayor, de sesenta años de edad, cabello corto canoso y con constantes tics en su rostro y hombros.

-Sorry jefe, pero me carga estos viajes así de la nada. Aparte es súper aburrido estar aquí, lo detesto y más encima vamos a… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos?- su tono de voz y expresión facial expresaban que estaba molesto, aun así trataba de controlar su vocabulario por estar con su superior, el Presidente. Luego de hablar tomó un vaso de agua y comenzó a beber.

-Veo que dormiste muy poco, por lo general no me hablas tan agresivamente a no ser que estés cansado. Vamos a la casa de Japón.- el joven se atoró con el agua, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos pero no escupió. Al tragarse el sorbo de agua preguntó con sorpresa "¿Qué?".-Me oíste, vamos a la casa de Japón. Había olvidado por completo que se va a realizar la reunión de la APEC allí.

-¿M-me está hablando en serio?- la noticia preocupó mucho al joven ya que cuando tenía que ir a los países asiáticos le costaba mucho desenvolverse.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un hombre poco serio?

-No, no, por supuesto que no, jefecito, sólo que…- hizo una pausa, estaba nervioso.- bueno, es… Japón, y me cuesta llevarme con él.

-Sólo tienes que comportarte y ya.- el joven miró por la ventana mientras miles de pensamientos azotaban su mente. Recordó varios momentos donde había tenido contacto con Japón y en todos se estresaba.

-Por lo menos no voy a estar solo, Perú y México también tienen que ir.

El viaje duró bastante, ya sé lo que están pensando, soy un país y debo estar acostumbrado a estos odiosos viajes porque siempre estos superiores viajan y viajan y tengo que ir detrás de ellos cómo el perrito. No me gusta ser país, ni vida normal puedo tener. Si hay terremoto, termino lleno de heridas y parezco momia con tanta venda, incluso hasta ahora tengo algunas en las manos, espero que nadie recuerde lo que me pasó hace ocho meses, sería muy penoso. Estoy igual que cuando España por fin me dejó ser independiente, ya estaba harto de ser su hermanito menor.

-_¿Manu?... ¿Manuu?... despierta… ¿Manuel?... _¡Chile, despierta!- gritó el hombre canoso, el joven castaño tenía su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio de la ventana durmiendo plácidamente, con el grito despertó sobresaltado, por el susto se le escapó una grosería, lo que disgustó a su superior.

-Ejem, que fino de vocabulario estás.

-¡Ay! Sorry jefe, se me salió.- dijo apenado mientras se estiraba.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido?

-Dormiste casi todo el viaje.

Nos aproximamos a la salida, estaba nervioso. Esperábamos ver al país anfitrión y a sus superiores esperándonos. Sin embargo…

No había nadie.

-¿Ehh? ¿Jefe? ¿No debería estar Japón y sus superiores?- preguntó confuso el joven país.

-Se supone que sí, esto es muy extraño. Los japoneses son excesivamente puntuales.

-Ni tanto debe ser jefe.

-Ellos, por respeto, llegan exactamente a la hora.

-¿Sí? Valla que son cuaticos.

-Chile, te recomiendo que empieces a leer más, amplía tu vocabulario.

-Ay, no me moleste.- minutos después, aparecieron los anfitriones.

-Mil disculpas, por favor, perdonen nuestro mal comportamiento.- dijo apresuradamente en un inglés con acento un hombre bajo de cabello negro corto y ojos oscuros. Vestía un uniforme militar blanco. Estaba acompañado de unos pocos hombres vestidos con terno negro y todos hacían cortas reverencias, poniendo incómodo al joven castaño.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?- preguntó en su mente muy extrañado.

-Aceptamos sus disculpas.- dijo el superior de Chile inclinando levemente su cabeza. El joven no entendía nada y miró extrañado a su superior.

-¿Qué se supone que hace? ¿Qué onda? Por eso odio viajar a oriente. Los chinos son raros.

De pronto sentí algo en mi nuca, pero antes de descubrir que era empujaron esta zona hacia abajo fuertemente, lo que provocó que inclinara la cabeza bruscamente. Me comencé a quejar en un volumen entendible para el responsable –mi superior- pero no para los anfitriones.

-Idiota, así saludan los japoneses.

-Me dolió.- seguía quejándose.- ¿Por qué diablos no puede ser con un apretón de manos y ya?

-Lamentamos profundamente esta situación.- comenzó a decir un hombre que vestía terno negro que acompañaba al que vestía uniforme militar blanco.- no esperábamos visitantes antes de la reunión.

-¿Qué?- pensaron los dos chilenos.

-¿No era hoy?

-Si no fuera mi superior lo habría matado.

-Por favor, acompáñenos.- solicitó el hombre vestido de blanco.

-¿O sea que no hay otro país?

-No, ustedes son los primeros. La reunión comienza en dos días más.

Maldita sea, maldita, maldita sea. Había dos vehículos esperando, uno de los hombres que vestían terno negro indicó a mi superior que el de la derecha era para nosotros. Me acerqué al auto y quise abrir la puerta de atrás, pero ésta no se abría. Vamos, ahora tengo problemas con esta maldita puerta ¿Qué más?

-¿Qué onda? La puerta no se abre.- pensó mientras hacía intentos por abrirla.

-Disculpe.- dijo un señor, al parecer el chofer.- pero las puertas se abren solas, no tiene que abrirlas usted.

¡Qué vergüenza! Trágame tierra ¿Para qué hablé? Maldición, yo debería estar en mi camita durmiendo y no aquí. Esperamos que la puerta se abriera y nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás. Ya allí, exigí respuestas a mis preguntas en susurros.

-¿Cómo que no era hoy? ¿Me hizo salir de la casa por las puras? No había dormido nada de nada en la noche y más encima me lleva al otro lado del mundo ¿Y para qué? Para nada.- estaba muy molesto pero debía mantener el respeto, era su jefe.

-Tranquilo Manu, se me tuvo que haber confundido la fecha y ya. Piensa positivo, conocerás la casa de Japón.

-Que lindo.- dijo con falsa emoción.- me carga esto y más encima no hay nadie más, por lo menos con México y Perú hablo.

El chofer nos llevó a un centro de reunión. Era de mañana y había mucho tráfico. Los edificios, el paisaje, la raza de la gente, entre otras cosas llamaron mi atención, todo era tan diferente a lo mío, miraba a todos lados para no perderme ningún detalle.

-Disculpe, Japón llegará lo antes posible. Ha pedido salir con usted para conocerlo más.- dijo el chofer a Manuel, aunque éste no lo escuchó del todo por observar detenidamente a una escolar, no por su belleza sino por el extraño uniforme escolar.- ¿Ehh? ¿Chile-san?- disimuladamente el hombre canoso golpeó las costillas del joven castaño para que le prestara atención al chofer.

-Auu ¿Ahora qué?

-Te están hablando.- dijo molesto su superior.

-¿Ah?

El chofer me miró algo molesto, no sé porque, lo japoneses son tan raros. Sólo me quede viendo a esa niña que tenía un uniforme tan raro, parecía de marinero. En mi casa las niñas usan el Jumper y una blusa blanca, no esa ropa tan rara. Me dijo que Japón almorzaría conmigo y eso me cayó bastante pesado. No conozco mucho a Japón, por lo que he visto en las conferencias donde nos topamos es bastante reservado, casi nunca habla. Aparte, las costumbres raras de ellos me chocan ¡y más encima tendré que comer con él! Tendré que comer sushi, que asco. Sería feliz con un buen asado y unas empanadas.

Unos minutos más tarde llegó Japón y, con todo mi pesar me tuve que subir al auto –luego de esperar a que la puerta se abriera-. Me subí por la izquierda y al extremo derecho estaba el anfitrión. Lo único que sabía de los asiáticos era que tenían comidas raras y que no les gusta que los toquen.

-Hola.- saludó tratando de sonar amistoso el joven castaño. Le extendió la mano para saludarlo.

-Buenas tardes, Chile-kun.

-¿Chile-kun?- pregunté, no sé japonés. Apenas sé inglés.

-Así llamamos a los jóvenes como usted.

Me quedé callado porque no le entendí. Hablaba muy formal y me estresaba. No respondió mi saludo así que retiré mi mano. Por un momento llegó el maldito silencio y me estaba poniendo muy incómodo.

-¿Qué le ha parecido mi casa?- entendí sólo "casa" así que supuse que me preguntaba por el país.

-Muy bonito.

-¿Muy bonito?

-Sí.- maldición, no sé inglés.

De pronto me di cuenta que tenía algo en el cuello de su chaqueta, comencé a mirarlo fijamente para saber que era. Después de un rato sentí que me miraban y levanté la mirada, Japón me miraba asustado y no entendía porqué.

-¿Pasa algo?- pero no le contestó, molestando al joven.

Llegamos a un restaurante bastante tradicional por lo que pude ver por los adornos raros que tenía. Tenía la esperanza de que fuéramos a uno internacional para poder comer mi comida típica. Me pasaron la carta y no entendía nada de nada ¿Acaso no me ven la cara de occidental?

-Disculpe que le diga, pero está abriendo de manera incorrecta la carta.- no le entendí mucho, sólo que algo estaba mal, pero ¿Qué? Ahh, sí, estaba mal que yo estuviera en este lugar raro en vez de estar en mi querido país viendo las copuchas de la farándula. Hablando de eso ¿Cómo habrá sido para Angie el cambio cultural?

Japón me miraba molesto, creo que estaba haciendo algo mal pero no sé que diablos hacía mal. Necesito un maldito traductor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven algo estresado por no entender al oriental.

-De derecha a izquierda.- le dijo lentamente en inglés ya que en Oriente los textos se leen de derecha a izquierda, lo que era del final para adelante en Occidente. Manuel siguió las instrucciones algo confuso y se dio cuenta que ahí tenía sentido, ya que debajo de cada comida salía una descripción en inglés.

Al final pedí Katsu… algo. Ah, Katsudon –volví a leer la carta-. No había nada occidental y fue lo primero que vi. Espero que no tenga mal sabor y/o apariencia. Japón pidió la comida y me estresa ver tanta formalidad. Necesito algo de humor, risas, gritos, quiero gritarle a alguien que se calle, quiero poner los codos sobre la mesa pero con alguien tan formal como Japón no puedo. Me siento un cubito, un cuadradito de lo formal. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a jugar con la franja que atraviesa todo mi uniforme militar –tuve que venir con esto porque se suponía que era una reunión, una conferencia, un algo y no un almuerzo con un japonés que evita mirarme por alguna razón y que está tan rígido que creo que voy a explotar- del estrés.

-He oído.- comenzó a decir Japón.- que Chile-kun tiene hermosas tierras.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó el chileno ya que se había perdido en su soliloquio.

-Sus paisajes son muy hermosos, por lo que me han contado, tierras de gran misterio y llenas de leyendas. Me gustaría saber más de este misterioso lugar y… bueno yo… me preguntaba si…- al final Japón comenzó a perder el hilo por la emoción que lo empezó a embriagar, provocando que temblara ligeramente.

-¿Ahora que le pasó a éste?- Chile no había entendido del todo el discurso del oriental. De pronto Japón comenzó a susurrar "contar, contar, costumbres, costumbres, sur, sur, contar, contar".

Debo admitir que cuando escuché eso de Japón me dio miedo, parecía poseído. Le pregunté si quería conocer mis costumbres y me dijo que sí de una manera que a mis ojos fue con un poco de emoción, pero yo creo que para él fue la máxima emoción que alguien puede manifestar, porque luego de hacérmelo saber se sonrojó y me pidió disculpas por su comportamiento. Creo que nuestras culturas son demasiado diferentes.

-Bueno, es normal saludar a los amigos de abrazos y a las amigas de besos.- Japón abrió los ojos de la impresión pero no interrumpió.- cuando hay partidos de fútbol nos reunimos entre amigos, colegas y familiares a verlos mientras hacemos un asado, que es asar carne en una parrilla.- Japón volvió a abrir los ojos mostrando asombro.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí. Es bastante común. Los jóvenes solemos beber algunas bebidas alcohólicas en estos momentos, especialmente en las fiestas patrias, la fiesta nacional. Ahí bailamos nuestro baile nacional varios días y nos vestimos como la gente del campo.

-¿Si?

-Sí, a la gente del campo se le dice "huaso". Somos bastante campestres.- Japón escuchaba todo atentamente pero no le entendía muchos términos.- pero lo pasamos muy bien.

-He escuchado que su país es cuna de grandes poetas.

-Es verdad, tenemos dos Premios Nobel de Literatura, varios escritores reconocidos, uno de ellos, Vicente Huidobro creó el creacionismo.

-¿Si?- eso lo sorprendió bastante.- siempre había creído que Francia e Italia eran los lugares donde nacían los movimientos artísticos.

-No, también pasan cosas en Latinoamérica.

-¿Y sobre el trabajo?

-Bueno, no somos tan formales como aquí. Por lo general somos bastante informales.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no es malo?- preguntó atónito.

-No, es nuestra manera de ser. Además, somos un país bastante solidario y luchador. Nuestras casas comparten el problema de los terremotos y cada vez que hay uno y mi casa se viene abajo todos nosotros volvemos a reconstruirla.

-Hablando de eso ¿Está mejor la situación?

-Diablos, no debí tocar ese tema.- pensó el chileno, odiaba que otros le tuvieran lástima.- sí, ya es tema superado.- pero era una mentira, sólo que era muy orgulloso para negarlo.

-Me alegro.

Así comencé a contarle mis costumbres a Japón en mi inglés con poco vocabulario, me alegro que la gran mayoría de los gestos sean universales porque así nos pudimos entender. Él me empezó a decir que éramos bastante diferentes y que le gustaría conocer mi casa en "periodos de fiesta", usando sus palabras. Pobre, se va a traumar cuando vea a varios chilenos –y quizás yo también- el próximo año en las fiestas patrias. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue nuestro contexto y cómo llevamos a cabo las relaciones asimétricas, como el llamar por apodos a gente "superior" por decirle de alguna manera, como a los doctores "doc", los profesores "profes", a los padres "viejos" y que eran aceptados.

A lo mejor no fue tan malo viajar al otro lado del mundo para conocer a Japón, y creo que eso traerá beneficios a mi casa.

-Aquí está la comida.

Diablos, no sé usar los palitos chinos. La comida no se ve tan rara, tiene carne y arroz.

-¿Prefiere los palitos chinos o le traigo servicio occidental?- me preguntó el mozo.

-Occidental por favor.

Cuando el mozo se fue se le cayó una moneda. Era bastante extraña y me la quedé mirando, tenía un agujero en el medio. De pronto sonó un ruido bastante extraño y me di cuenta que Japón se movió.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el latino antes de ver que de un bolsillo de su uniforme sacaba un celular que el joven nunca había visto.

-Una llamada.- contestó al momento de cortar.

-Puede ser importante, será mejor contestar.

-¿Qué? Eso es de mala educación.

-En mi casa si se pide permiso y se sale no es mala educación.

-Bu-bueno… ¿P-pued…?

-Por supuesto.

Me miró vacilante aun con el permiso pero lo hizo, cuando a Japón le cambio el esquema se pierde completamente. En ese momento me agaché y tomé la moneda que el mesero había perdido. Sería mi recuerdo de la vez que me vi directamente enfrentado a un choque cultural y sin el apoyo de mi superior. Y hablando de él ¿Dónde estará? Estoy sobreviviendo en Oriente sin él.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo sobreviviré al resto de los días antes de que de lleguen Perú y México?

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado y me harían muy feliz con un pequeño coment ^^

to be continue~


	2. Chapter 2

Oaaa *saludo estilo teletubi xD* ante todo, gracias a quien leyeron este trabajo-ocio y a los que dejaron un review *-*

En este –como era de ocio- Manu no reserva sus chilenismos.

Es el más corto de los tres y ojalá lo disfruten

Antes de dejar la conti quiero decir que Manu dice mucho "raro" no porque yo no tenga vocabulario ni me haya dado flojera buscar sinónimos, es sólo que en Chile en este tipo de situaciones no se suele usar "extraño, poco común, diferente, exótico, excepcional, etc" :3

* * *

Merezco un aplauso, más que eso un premio, merezco vacaciones de invierno de un mes y una chorrillana gigante por este enorme sacrificio. Sin saber cómo; usando todas las estrategias posibles, algunas fracasaron miserablemente en el momento; exprimiendo al máximo mis básicos conocimientos de inglés, yo sabía que luego de que el Arthur vino a mi casa (n/a: guerra de las malvinas) debí haber seguido practicando el inglés pero con lo weón que soy no lo hice; aferrándome a las útiles mímicas y al autocontrol, debo decir que eso fue lo que más me costó, lo único que quería era mandar todo a la punta del cerro y volver a mi casa; logré sobrevivir al almuerzo chino con este chino raro y sus costumbres raras.

-¿Disfrutó su almuerzo?- le preguntó el japonés muy formalmente aunque miraba extrañado la conducta del latino. Chile jugaba con el tenedor como si éste fuera un palo de hockey, los granitos de arroz que quedaban eran los discos y un pedacito de carne el arco. Estaba tan concentrado jugando con eso y pensando su soliloquio que no le prestó atención al anfitrión, lo que le molestó pero no se le notó. Le repitió la pregunta.

-¿Ah?- Manuel dejó de jugar su hockey sobre plato y miró al nipón.- Disculpe ¿Qué dijo?

Miré a Japón y vi que una pequeñita nube blanca apareció en su cabeza en un instante. Me preguntó si me había gustado la comida. Lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue "me cargó, ni sé que diablos es esto y sabe muy raro ¿cómo no tienen comida occidental aquí para los extranjeros? Ni que quisiéramos comer su extraña comida. De seguro la carne es de alguna cosa rara. Perro, pulpo, ballena, gato, delfín, o tal vez que otra weá rara. Ya me quiero ir a mi casa, no sé que cresta hago aquí".

-Sí, me gustó.- le contestó. Inmediatamente después de eso el latino bostezó. El cambio de hora le afectaba profundamente, ya que son doce horas de diferencia.

-Veo que está cansado.- dijo Japón con su característica voz pausada, ya que al preguntarle tenía un leve acento de molestia.- será mejor que regrese a su hotel.- Chile sólo se limitó a sentir, pues no había entendido casi nada.

¿Hotel? ¿Me está dejando libre? Geniaal, por fin. Aunque yo me quiero ir, pero algo es algo. Japón pagó el almuerzo y nos fuimos. Quería yo llegar al hotel solo –no quiero estar más con él- pero como igual pienso y no soy tan atarantado para mis cosas, me di cuenta que si me iba por mi cuenta me iba a perder y eso definitivamente sería mi fin porque ahí si que me voy a la cresta (n/a: colapso)

Nos subimos al autito que me hizo pasar vergüenza y esta vez me fui lo más apegado posible a la puerta de mi lado y miraba el paisaje para ignorar a este chino que no puedo mirar porque sino me pone caras raras, ni que yo fuera a hacerle algo… ahora que lo pienso ¿Acaso él sabrá que tengo mala fama de lanza (n/a: ladrón) y piensa que lo voy a…? si no lo voy a lancear (n/a: asaltar) ni na' por el estilo. Maldita sea, todo porque hay gente weona que se roba tonteras y luego a mí me cargan con que soy lanza. Aparte que me sentí re mal cuando Argentina me dijo que en su casa mostraron cuando la gente saqueó los supers (n/a: supermercados) y se robó plasmas, lavadoras, comida pa' perros, confort (n/a: papel higiénico) y no cosas de primera necesidad. Si es por eso que está así conmigo, que plancha (n/a: vergüenza, pena). Ahhhh *eso fue un bostezo* puta que tengo sueño weón, ya quiero llegar al hotel y dormir.

-Chile-kun no parece una mala persona.- pensó Japón mientras miraba al chico que se estaba quedando dormido de reojo, en su casa no era de buenos modales mirar a la gente insistentemente pero le llamaba la atención aquel joven latino tan distinto a él, por eso reaccionaba nervioso y asustado a sus movimientos.- siempre he tenido problemas con los choques culturales, todo era tan tranquilo en la era Edo.

Creo que me estaba quedando dormido en el auto porque de repente perdía el hilo de lo que estaba incluso pensando, no puedo mostrar la hilacha (n/a: mostrar algo malo de uno) así como así. Me siento tan solo e incomprendido aquí… ¡eso! No me queda otra que hacer eso, pero no lo puedo hacer acá.

Después de un rato llegamos al hotel. Lo único que hasta ahora he aprendido de estos chinos es a despedirme con una reverencia y un "thanks". Aunque odié con toda mi alma hacerlo, le hice esa weá al chino y él inclinó su cabeza. Puta que vergüenza eso weón, ojalá que nunca nadie sepa de esto. Entré al hotel y vi que había alguien con un cartelito que tenía escrito "Chiri" y al lado mi bande… un momento ¿Qué weá es eso de "Chiri" y que hacía eso escrito al lado de mi hermosa bandera? ¿Y quién es ese weón? El weón se me acercó, para variar era chino, pero me habló en español –uno con caleta de acento pero bueno, nada es perfecto en el otro lado del mundo.

-¿Usted es "Chiri"?- le preguntó el hombre. Era un traductor de origen japonés quien fue designado por los superiores de Japón para que ayudara al latino a entender el idioma natal.

-¿Habla español?- le preguntó el latino muy rápido, como si se tratara de un igual, provocando que el traductor se perdiera.

-Yo soy traductor recién trabajando. Yo voy a estar con usted para que usted comprenda mejor el japonés.- se notaba que recién se había graduado.- me pidieron que lo esperara aquí para que usted conozca su habitación.- hablaba pausado y seleccionando bien sus palabras.

Genial, lo único que faltaba. Un traductor sin experiencia. Genial, gracias Dios por apiadarte de mí. Ahora sí que estaba molesto con mi mala suerte.

-Ah ya, ya, sí, sí.- comenzó a decir tratando de cortar su dialogo.- ¿estoy registrado aquí o no?- le dijo algo agresivamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-S-sí.- contestó algo cohibido el traductor.- es la habitación diez-diez-tres (mil trece).- le contestó luego de pasarle una llave. Chile la recibió de mala gana.- está en el piso…

-Diez, ya me lo imagino.- le interrumpió, tomó sus maletas y se acercó al ascensor. Apretó el botón para arriba pero en un momento recordó algo y volvió donde el traductor.- que te quede muy claro, es Chile, no Chiri. Si vas a ser mi traductor dí y escribe bien mi nombre, me importa un comino que esto sea oriente, yo soy Chile aquí y en la quebrada del ají (n/a: en todas partes) ¿te que'ó claro?- le dijo amenazadoramente y mirándolo fijamente. El pobre traductor sólo asintió nervioso.

-Hai, hai. Yo comprendo.- una vez dicho eso, el latino volvió al ascensor, tomó sus maletas y entró en él. Todos los presentes miraron extrañados la escena, algo así no se veía todos los días en Japón.

Estaba molesto. No, ahora estaba enojado. Primero me despiertan súper temprano para ir al otro lado del mundo de un minuto a otro, no dormí esa noche por quedarme leyendo a Neruda, estoy súper trasnochado, la reunión es en dos malditos días más, estoy solo aquí en esta mierda de país, mi superior se dio a la fuga y no tengo pito idea donde está, un puto auto me hizo pasar vergüenza, tuve que soportar a Japón en su almuerzo y hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para sobrevivir, me tuve que comer su rara comida, llego al maldito hotel y está este traductor weón que me llama "Chiri" ¿Qué mierda se creen estos asiáticos con cambiarme el nombre? Me costó más que la cresta volverme un país, liberarme de Antonio, murieron caleta de patriotas (n/a: los que querían liberar a Chile de España), salí más lastimado que la cresta ¿y pa' qué? ¿Pa' que unos chinos idiotas me digan "Chiri"?

-Que extraño es ese extranjero.- comentó en susurros una surcoreana que alojaba en el hotel y estaba en el ascensor a una amiga suya, que también alojaba, la actitud del joven país. Él estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado en la esquina derecha del ascensor, sus maletas estaban en el suelo y las arrinconaba usando sus piernas*. Tenía el rostro colorado y el entrecejo fruncido y apretaba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha para liberar un poco la rabia que tenía. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y murmuraba todo lo que pensaba con una evidente carga de ira.

-Sí. Que poco educado es. Mostrar su molestia de esa manera.

-No está hablando en inglés.

-¿Qué idioma será?

Y pa' variar, aquí to' estos weones me miran como si fuera una cosa rara, la nueva atracción del circo. Detesto esto, me carga.

Cuando escuché la palabra "ten" de la voz que va anunciando los pisos tomé mis maletas y salí del ascensor. Busqué mi número y resultaba que estaba lejos del ascensor, al otro lado del piso. Que ando con mala suerte weón. Aagghh *profundo quejido de rabia ahogado*. Ya, Manu, cálmate weón. Respira lentamente, relájate, no estalles que no es el momento. Vas a llegar a tu pieza, te vas a tirar en la cama, vas a dormir zeta y cuando despiertes todo va a ser mejor.

Me dije eso a mi mismo porque sino, creo que explotaría ahí mismo. Entré; dejé las maletas tiradas por ahí; fui al baño a mojarme la cara porque la sentía hirviendo, estaba colorado; llegué a la cama y me tiré en ella, sin importarme la ropa ni nada. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando recordé lo que había pensado en el auto.

-¡Tengo que llamar al Panchito!- dijo en voz alta el chileno que estaba boca abajo sobre su cama. Antes de decirlo estiró los brazos y flectó las rodillas, colocándolas sobre la cama.- si no lo llamo no va a llegar pronto y ya no aguanto un minuto más así.- se levantó dispuesto a salir, pero algo lo detuvo.

No puedo salir porque sino me voy a perder. Creo que no fue buena idea mandar a la cresta al traductor. Ahora podría estar en la calle con él y él me guiaría para poder llamar al Panchito. No creo que pueda llamar de aquí, la última vez que salí, cuando me fui de gira con este superior, se me ocurrió llamar a la Dana para decirle que no fuera donde el José (n/a: Perú) ni donde la Rosaura (n/a: Bolivia) porque la Charito me había mandado un mail diciéndome que ellos habían invitado a la cabra chica a su casa y la cabra chica, con lo tontita que es, les había dicho que sí. Tengo que estar encima de ella porque sino esos me la van a quitar ¿Cómo cresta no entienden que les gané y que la Dana es mía? ¿Acaso tengo que pelear con ellos una tercera vez para que entiendan? pero ese no es el punto. Como decía, se me ocurrió llamar a la casa para decirle (n/a: exigirle, gritarle, impedirle a la chilena) a la cabra chica que no fuera para allá. El resultado: una costosa deuda con el hotel y mi superior molesto conmigo. Sorry, pero la cabra chica se puso a llorar porque quería ir y que yo era malo, que no la quería y yo "comprensivamente" le "aclaré" los porqués de mi petición. Eso toma tiempo. Me pregunto yo ahora… ¿Se volverá a enojar conmigo por llamar desde aquí al Panchito? ¿Y si mejor lo llamo desde mi celular? Total, tengo plan y roaming y el que paga todas mis cuentas es él. Mejor lo llamo desde el celular, aparte que este superior tiene plata así que una cuenta cara de teléfono no debe ser la gran cosa para él. Ahhhh *bostezo* tengo mucho sueño. En mi casa debe ser de noche.

-Mejor duermo y luego lo llamo.- concluyó el joven país, volviendo a su cama y se recostó en ella. Se quedó dormido casi instantáneamente.

* * *

Algo que no entiendan, siéntanse libres de preguntar :3

Amo los momentos tsunderes de Manu *-*

*En Chilito cada vez que uno deja algo en el suelo para tener libre las manos (bolsas, mochilas, maletas, cajas, demases) las sujeta con las piernas y pies para evitar que alguien te las robe. Aunque estemos en el extranjero y/o en un lugar seguro seguimos haciendo eso.

Y recuerden, yo no busco ofender a nadie, a ningún país, cultura ni persona con este fic y los disclaimer están en el primer cap

Ojalá les haya gustado :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza, razones de fuerza mayor. Ando corta de tiempo porque tengo que subir otro fic, pintar una cosa para artes y estudiar lenguaje (x.x) así que seré breve...

Hetalia ni Hetamérica me pertenecen. Hidekaz Himaruya y Nennisita1234 son sus respectivos creadores, lo único que me pertenece son el traductor y "la culla" que es una chinchilla.

Yo no gano nada económicamente hablando ni busco ofender a nadie.

Al final un pequeño glosario.

Espero que les guste.

_

* * *

__Una tranquila pradera rodeada de vegetación, las esponjosas nubes blancas sobrevolaban suavemente el brillante cielo azulado. Una delicada brisa envolvía a cada elemento, los árboles se mecían apaciblemente al ritmo del viento que silbaba la mejor composición para acompañar al tranquilizador ambiente. Cerré mis ojos un momento para disfrutar de toda esta paz. Estiré un brazo para tocar una planta que estaba a mi lado, lentamente recorrí la primera hoja, sintiendo su sedosa textura, un suave aroma a menta me embriagó. Definitivamente esto es paz. Ojalá pudiera quedarme así toda la vida. Apoyando mi espalda en un árbol eché mi cabeza hacía atrás mientras la brisa rozaba mis mejillas y movía mi cabello. Sentir todo esto con los ojos cerrados era la gloria. De pronto sentí algo peludo en mi otra mano. Abrí un ojo y vi un pequeño conejo blanco de ojos rojos, era tan adorable. Abrí el otro ojo y me senté correctamente. Lo tomé en mis manos y lo alcé, tenía el pelaje muy suave._

_-Qué lindo.- susurré. _

_De pronto al conejo le cambió el color del pelaje, volviéndose amarillo oro y el color de los ojos, de rojos a verdes ¿un momento? ¿Un conejo amarillo con ojos verdes?_

_-Y_a _lo sabía.- me habló el conejo con acento argen… ¿Un conejo hablando como Diego? _

_-¡¿Qué chucha?_

_Rápidamente el conejo comenzó a estremecerse. Lo alejé de mí y lo solté. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el conejo era… era ese weón del Diego y estaba sentado en mis caderas._

_-¿Querés un encuentro especial con este conejito?- me dijo mientras se me acercaba. Traté de alejarlo pero mis brazos no me respondieron. Traté de huir pero mis piernas no reaccionaban. Le quise gritar que se alejara pero me quedé sin voz ¿Qué mierda pasa?_

_El viento se hizo más fuerte y frío, las nubes se volvieron más oscuras y lograron tapar al sol. El cielo se volvió gris y el viento golpeaba bruscamente mi rostro y me despeinaba sin piedad. Él ya estaba casi encima de mí, me quería besar este maricón. Mis brazos seguían sin reaccionar porque no paraba de mandar ordenes para que se movieran. Sin embargo, cuando ya podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara mi brazos se movieron._

-¡Suéltame maricón!- gritó el joven país sentándose bruscamente en su cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados al frente, como si quisiera empujar a alguien. Abrió los ojos al no sentir la presencia del mencionado rozando con sus manos, sino que sólo aire.- ¿Qué weá?- miró a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación en el hotel de Japón. Suspiró aliviado.- menos mal que fue un sueño weón.- susurró para luego dejarse caer en la cama. Estaba recuperando el sueño cuando algunos pensamientos lo empezaron a invadir.

¿Qué hora será? Miré la hora en mi celular y marcaba las cuatro de la mañan… Momento ¿Cómo van a ser las cuatro de la mañana si hay el medio sol? volví a mirar la hora y me di cuenta del error. Puta que soy weón, es la hora chilena la que tengo. Entonces son las cuatro de la tarde. Tengo sueño por la cresta pero no puedo seguir durmiendo porque sino jamás voy a adaptarme al horario de acá. Mejor llamo al Panchito, tal vez así se me pasa el sueño.

Tomé mi celular nuevamente, que dejé tirado encima de la cama, y marqué el número de él, me lo sabía de memoria.

-Espero que este weón no ande en algún bar tomando tequila.- rogó mientras esperaba que el mexicano le contestara.

~en otro continente, al otro lado del mundo~

-Taco… Chiquita…- murmuraba dormido un joven de cabello castaño algo desordenado y tez clara.- quesadillas… ahora te atrapo chile…- su sueño se vio drásticamente coartado por su singular ringtone "la cucaracha". Lo estaban llamando.- ¿ahhh? ¿Q-qué?- susurró apenas en estado semi-despierto. Tomó su celular.- ¿B-bueno?

-¿Aló? ¿Panchito? Soy el Manu.

México alejó el celular de su oído y vio la hora, la una de la madrugada. Comenzó a ofuscarse.

-¡¿Tienes idea de que pinche hora es? No mames, cabrón ¡¿Qué crees llamándome a la una de la mañana? Pinche hijo de puta ¡¿Por qué mejor no te vas a chingar a otra persona y me dejas dormir, carajo?- iba a cortarle pero el chileno lo detuvo con su voz.

-¡No me hablí así!- pensó en responderle todos sus insultos pero se dio cuenta que si hacía eso, México no accedería a venir lo antes posible a Japón. Se comió su orgullo, cosa demasiado muy extraña en él, sólo por la desesperación.- ya, sorry por despertarte. Es que necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¡Entonces llama a otro wey, carajo, y deja de chingarme!.- le iba a cortar pero nuevamente el chileno se lo impidió. Estaba angustiado y prefería tener que caer ante el mexicano que estar solo en Oriente.

-Vamo', Panchito, pucha en serio sorry por haberte desperta'o. No tenía idea. Este no ha sido un buen día pa' mí y como vo' erí mi amigo quería pedirte ayu'a.

-¿Ayuda?- eso calmó al mexicano. Francisco se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda en la pared.- ¿Qué pasó?

-Vo' cachai que la cosa de la APEC va a ser en unos poco' día' má' ¿cierto?

-Sí, pues ¿Y que tiene que ver eso?

-Mi jefe se traspapeló (confundió) con la fecha y llegamos hace ya un buen rato a la casa de Japón.

-¿Estás en Japón?- se sorprendió.

-Sí, po' y la estoy pasando re mal porque no hay nadie más que yo weón. Y el chino raro vo' cachai como es. E'toy to' estresao' porque no cacho que hacer y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar, porque vo' cachai que estos chinos sólo hablan inglés po' weón.

-Sí, sí entiendo. Pero ¿me llamaste a la una de la mañana sólo para hablar con alguien?- otra vez se estaba molestando.

-No, weón oh'. Te llamaba para pedirte que, por el bien de tu compañero de la OCDE vinierai lo más rápido posible pa'ca (para acá)

-¿Ir? ¿Ahorita a Japón? No sé si se pueda pues, compadre.

El chileno estaba tan necesitado de tener compañía latina que dijo algo que al segundo de haberla dicho se arrepintió para el resto de su vida.

-Me disfrazo de ají o de chile y esta vez no arranco (huyo).

-¿Disfrazarte de chile?- eso estaba soñando antes de que él lo despertara y no sonaba nada mal la propuesta, además podría vengarse de que lo hubiera despertado [eso sonó muy Rusia D:]

-Puta en el ata'o en el que me metí weón.- pensó completamente abatido.

-Haré lo que pueda.- el mexicano iba a cortarle pero el chileno nuevamente se le adelantó. Conocía lo perezoso que podía ser el azteca y era más que claro que luego de cortarle volvería a dormir.

-Si no llegai esta noche acá no vale lo del disfraz.

-¿Qué?

-Ya me escuchaste, me disfrazo sólo si llegai esta noche.

-¿Y qué hora es allá?

-Son las cuatro de la tarde.- México hizo los cálculos y habían quince horas de diferencia.

-Pero compadre, es imposible que llegue en la noche ¿Acaso crees que me puedo teletransportar, wey?

-Ve tú como te la arreglai, ya, nos vemo' chaito.- dicho eso le cortó.

México miró la pantalla del celular, suspiró pesadamente.

-Todo por tener a Chile disfrazado de chile.- dicho eso llamó a su jefe. Cuando este le contestó antes de recibir el regaño, habló.- Jefee, por la Virgencita de Guadalupe discúlpeme por llamarlo a esta horita. Verá, que Chile me acaba de llamar de Japón diciéndome que la reunión de la APEC se adelantó para mañana de Japón y allá son las cuatro de la tarde. Tenemos que salir lo antes posible y no le diga nada a nadie pues el superior de Japón adelantó la reunión sólo para los latinos porque quieren hablar algo con nosotros, no sé de que, se lo juro por la virgencita.- le dijo rápidamente y titubeando en algunos momentos pues estaba creando la escusa en ese mismo momento.

-¿Mañana? Si que molestan estos asiáticos. Vístase que salimos ahorita para allá.

-Sí, jefe.- su superior le cortó y México sonrió triunfante, consiguió lo que quería y ya se imaginaba el triste destino del chileno.

~al otro lado del mundo~

No sé que es peor, tener que disfrazarme y que el Panchito me quiera comer (no mal piensen) o tener que aguantar al chino ¿Cuál es el mal menor? Mmm… definitivamente tener que disfrazarme.

Miré por la ventana del hotel y vi caleta de gente afuera yendo de aquí para allá. Era mucha gente, ni siquiera se parecía a como se pone el barrio Meigg cuando es casi navidad1

-Nica salgo.- sentenció el chileno mientras miraba la masa de gente.- ¿Cómo será el hotel? Voy a echarle un vistazo.- decidió para luego tomar una chaqueta, la tarjeta-llave de la habitación, y salir mientras se arreglaba su cabello con las manos tratando de evitar tocar su pelito. Caminó hasta llegar a un ascensor y pulsó el botón para subir. Esperó un poco.

-Ya me aburrí, subiré las escaleras.- se alejó del ascensor y buscó las escaleras., las encontró de inmediato. Al verlas el ascensor se abrió. Subió unos cuatro pisos, el último a penas ya que se estaba cansando y además se estaba mareando. El último piso tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

Puta que me cansé de subir las malditas escaleras, creo que debería hacer un poco más de ejercicio y dejar de estar en el msn y en Facebook todo el maldito día. Pero valió la pena, la vista era hermosa. Se veía todo Tokio. A la izquierda podía ver la torre y la verdad, era muy bonita. Me quedé unos minutos contemplando el paisaje. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la brisa me envolviera y los débiles rayos del sol rozaran mi pie… ¿Qué me pasa? No, diablos, ahhhhgg.

-No, no, no.- comenzó a golpearse la cabeza. No es que estuviera delirando el joven país, era que había recordado el sueño del conejo, lo que lo avergonzaba profundamente. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rosa y sentía sus orejas arder.- fuera, fuera.- decía mientras sacudía su cabeza.- maldita sea, aunque no esté conmigo igual me acosa este maricón ¿acaso me embrujó o que chucha?

-A-are you OK?- preguntó de repente una de las empleadas del hotel asustada ante la acción del latino.

-¿Ah?- miró hacia atrás y vio a la empleada.- Ah, yes. I'm fine.- la empleada no le creyó pero no iba a preguntar más allá. Se despidió con una reverencia y se alejó de la terraza, la limpiaría cuando el extraño se fuera.

Creo que estoy mal ¡Me estoy volviendo loco! Ya, tranqui Manu. Todo esto pasará. Comencé a decirme tratando de darme ánimos y a tratar de calmarme, necesito mantener la compostura.

Me quedé un rato en la terraza, no sé cuanto pero hasta que me aburrí (nótese: diez minutos) y decidí bajar. Nica iba a bajar todos los pisos para llegar a la recepción. Bajé un piso tranquilamente y luego tomé el ascensor, tuve que esperar un poco pero lo pude soportar (cinco minutos)

-E-está terrible e' genial.- exclamó apenas el chileno al ver la gran recepción –que por culpa del mal rato con el traductor no apreció bien- recorrió toda la recepción, donde había en una parte una pequeña sala de computación con tres computadores de última generación disponibles para el que lo deseara usar. Fue donde la secretaria para pedirle algo muy necesario para la vida.- E-excuse me.- dijo para llamar su atención.

-yes? Can I help you?

Asintió.- well I wonder if you have a map of the hotel for the tourist that you giv.. (bueno, me pregunto si tu tienes un mapa del hotel para los turistas que me de…)

-Yes, I have.- buscó entre el mesón y le entregó un folleto donde se ven todas las instalaciones del hotel.- do you have some question? We are here for help you. (tienes otra pregunta? Nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte) - le sonrió amablemente.

-Ehh, no, thanks.- dijo algo nervioso, la recepcionista sólo sonrió para luego hacer una corta reverencia, que Manu respondió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se alejó del lugar y quiso conocer el restaurante buffet que tenía el hotel. Este estaba en el piso de arriba.

Aunque me pone nervioso tanta formalidad, debo decir que la mina era súper simpática, y aunque era china era muy linda. Bueno, llegué al restaurante y me encontré con una sorpresa ¿se acuerdan del chino que me trató de "Chiri"? bueno, estaba ahí, comiendo no sé que, comida rara supongo. Quedé helado cuando lo vi, pensé en arrancar pero antes de hacerlo, me cachó. Vi que se puso nervioso, hasta dejó de comer y me miraba raro.

-Oh, no. Es el latino que me trató mal en la recepción. No quiero que se me acerque, me da mucho miedo.- pensó asustado el traductor. Desvió la mirada haciendo como que miraba cualquier cosa mientras comía lentamente un postre, manjuu2.- si no le presto un mínimo de atención se alejará de mí.- creía.

Ahora que lo veo, creo que fue muy mala onda de mi parte tratarlo así. Tanto estrés me dejó mal y me descargué en un weón que no tenía la culpa de nada, sólo de estar en el lugar y momento equivocado. Voy a… yo no digo que me voy a disculpar con él, no, yo no tengo que disculparme porque él empezó tratándome de Chiri cuando es Chile, sólo voy a conversar con él como personas civilizadas que se supone que somos.

-Ehh.- musitó mientras se acercaba al traductor, asustándolo más.

-¿Qué? ¿Viene para acá? ¡Qué miedo! (influencia hetaliana)

-¿Estás ocupado?- le preguntó en su mejor español, tratando de dejar de lado su dialecto y en un mejor tono que en su último encuentro.

-¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué sí y me deja tranquilo? ¿O le digo la verdad? Me da miedo.- pensó.- ehhh, no. Sólo comía.

-¿Puedo sentarme?- le preguntó aun con un leve acento agresivo, tratando de modular bien y lento.

-S-si.- el chileno se sentó en una silla que estaba frente al hombre. Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que el latino se dignó a hablar, en todo ese tiempo el traductor pensaba todo tipo de estrategias para huir de la situación (esto se parece al cap. 16 x3, el traductor es Tino y Manu un casi suecia xD).

-Mira, hoy no ha sido mi mejor día, he tenido muchos problemas y lamentablemente te me cruzaste, así que creo yo que… mmm… bueno, dejemos el mal rato de lado y hagamos como si nada pasó… me llamo Manuel y soy Chile, recuérdalo, con "le" al final. Y… ¿Tú como te llamas?

-Y-yo me llamo Takeshita Taisuke.- contestó algo extrañado.

-Take… ¿Qué?- preguntó confuso el latino.

-Takeshita Taisuke.- le repitió un poco más lento.

-¿Te llamas Takeshita?- preguntó aun confuso, le llamaba sorprendentemente la atención que su "nombre" terminara con "a".- son tan raros los nombres acá.- pensó lo último.

-Es mi apellido.- aclaró algo extrañado.

-¿T-tú apellido? Pero si lo dijiste al principio.- esa aclaración lo dejó aun más enredado.

-Ah, olvidaba. En occidente las cosas son distintas. Aquí por tradición primero decimos el "last name" y luego el "first name".

-Ammm, es todo tan raro aquí.- se quejó mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de confusión. Su traductor sólo sonrió.

-Debo confesar, y espero que usted no se molesté (moleste), su manera de comunicar (comunicarse) es extraño.- declaró algo avergonzado, por lo que bajó un poco la cabeza.

-Oye ¿Y por qué quisiste ser traductor? ¿Y de un idioma tan complicado como el español?- le preguntó. Él, que hablaba ese idioma, lo encontraba difícil al recordar los varios años que se tardó en entenderlo cuando Antonio se lo enseñó.

-Usted verá, los idiomas siempre me han gustado y muchos extranjeros vienen para aquí (para acá) y muchos hablan supeingo.

-Su… ¿Qué?

-Supeingo, digo espaniol. Siempre trato de evito (de evitar) esa letra parecida a la n porque me cuesta pronunciar.

-Ya veo.- dijo por no saber que decir.

-He hablado mucho de yo (de mí), cuente de usted.

-¿De mí?- preguntó extrañado el latino.

-Hai, siempre he deseado saber que es ser un país. Cuando conocí a Nihon-san al principio no creí que fuera Nihon hasta que vi sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienen los ojos?

-Todas las prefecturas, cada ciudad, zona. El pasado, el presente. Todo, estaba en sus ojos.

-Se fue en la profunda.- pensó el chileno algo confundido.

-¿Qué hace un país?

-Bueno, no es el mejor trabajo del mundo. No me pagan.- rió pero el traductor apenas sonrió.- trabajo bastante siempre y mi paga es tener todo lo básico porque los presidentes me lo tienen que pagar.

-¿Si?

-Sí, todos los superiores del país mantienen al país y deben pagar todas sus deudas.- al decir eso recordó las grandes deudas que les ha dejado a algunos. Rió un poco al recordar sus rostros atónitos al ver lo que debían por culpa suya.- y, bueno, tengo que ir a mil reuniones aburridas, representar a todos los chilenos en la cosa que sea, hacer tratos con otros países, más que todo veo mucho la economía y cosas así. Es como ser el gobernador pero sin gobernar, y gratis.- el traductor sólo musitó.- lo único bueno es cuando tengo que ir a cosas deportivas, como el Mundial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me entretengo teniendo, por ejemplo, que jugar futbol.- rió un poco.- pero de por sí no es muy entretenido.- a pesar de que habían más cosas que hacía como país no podía –ni quería- decirle. Como tener que pelear en caso de guerra, soportar los efectos de catástrofes naturales, y de los mismos ciudadanos que se enojaban con él cuando él no tenía la culpa, como dijo, él es como un gobernador pero sin gobernar.

Luego de un rato hablando, y luego de que se comiera la cosa rara que estaba comiendo, me preguntó si quería conocer Tokio "bajo las estrellas" le dije que ya, pero que me dejara de tratar de usted. Me estresa la formalidad. Aunque por como me respondió yo cacho que no me pescó (no me prestó atención).

Salimos y ¿Cómo chucha esta ciudad siempre está llena de weones (tipos)? El traductor –ya se me olvidó su nombre- me contaba cosas de la cultura japonesa y ahora caché porque Japón no me miraba mucho y el porqué se traumaba si yo lo miraba mucho. No era de buena educación hacer eso.

-Pucha, si alguien me hubiera explicado eso antes, me habría evitado malos ratos.

-¿Pucha?- preguntó confuso el traductor.- ¿Qué significa?

-Diablos.- pensó el chileno, le costaba bastante explicar sus propios modismos.- bueno, es como…- se quedó un buen rato pensando, tratando de buscar el mejor sinónimo pero fue algo difícil pues a su mente llegaban palabras como, chuta, que lata o los típicos garabatos como puta o chucha. Luego de pensarlo varias veces encontró un sinónimo adecuado.- lamentablemente.

-¿Y "pucha" de donde viene? Nunca lo había escuchado.

-Es un modismo chileno.

-Ahh, ya veo.

Luego de las aclaraciones culturales, el traductor comenzó a contarle un poco de los típicos rituales japoneses. Como celebraban el año nuevo, los cumpleaños, la navidad, la mayoría de edad, las graduaciones, entre otros eventos. Chile escuchó algunas, sin embargo, luego de ver la primera tienda de electrónica, donde había artículos que nunca había visto, su atención se desvió hacia esos productos. Más tarde notó que la gente en sí llevaba extraños aparatos que nunca había visto, distrayéndose. Por tanto, terminó ignorando a su acompañante.

De pronto comenzó a nevar. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sutilmente, impresionando al chileno.

-¿Nieve?

-Sí, usted recuerde que estamos en invierno.

-¿Invierno?- se tardó unos segundos en hacer las conexiones apropiadas. En su casa estaba a punto de ser verano y como en el hemisferio norte es lo opuesto.- ¡Ah! Claro, la nieve. Es que en mi casa hace mucho calor, falta poco para el verano allí.

-Que agradable.- comentó el traductor.

Unas cuadras más allá se encontraron con alguien que no esperaban encontrar. Un pequeño hombre de cabello negro corto. El traductor no lo notó pero Manu sí.

-¿J-Japón?- susurró atónito el chileno.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué ha dicho?

-¿Él es Japón?- señaló a la manera japonesa, con la mano abierta y con la palma hacia arriba. El traductor miró a donde señalaba la mano y lo vio, pero no lo asoció al país.

-No lo creo.- sin embargo, los países detectaban rápidamente si estaban cerca o no de un país. En cambio la gente común no, los veía como simples mortales hasta que veía sus ojos.

El japonés estaba mirando una tienda de animales acompañado de un perro blanco. Tocaba suavemente el vidrio, como si quisiera tocar el animal que estaba al otro lado.

-Sí, es él.- pensó el latino pero no quería acercársele luego de escuchar que gran parte de lo que había echo había sido de mala educación según la mirada japonesa. Pero para su mala suerte, Japón se volteó y los vio, quedando sorprendido.

-¿Qué mira usted?- preguntó el traductor tratando de ver lo que el chileno veía. Japón se les acercó algo tímido, el traductor no veía sus ojos.

-Chile-kun, veo que está recorriendo mi casa.- le dijo en inglés un poco nervioso.

-Sí.- contestó en inglés a secas.- el traductor miró al recién llegado y le vio los ojos. Definitivamente él era Japón.

-N-Nihon-san.- dijo respetuosamente para luego hacer una profunda referencia.- buenas noches.- dijo en japonés, confundiendo a la visita.

-Buenas.- expresó el país y también hizo una reverencia.- ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Takeshita Taisuke, traductor asignado por sus superiores para Chile.

-¿Y como va todo?

-Bien, a Chile le he contado un poco del país ¿Gustaría acompañarnos? Sería enriquecedor para ambos países, pienso.

Estos weones (personas) comenzaron a hablar en su idioma raro y me perdí. Me sentía fuera de lugar y no entendía nada de nada ¿Acaso no cachan que no les entiendo, desubicados? Sí, me enojé.

-¿No le molesta que Nihon-san nos acompañe en el recorrido? Yo les traduciré y explicaré.

-No, después de todo esta es su casa.- contestó.

Así los tres seguimos con el "tour nocturno", todo se había vuelto más fácil con este traductor. Ya no era necesario los gestos, recurrir a mi básico inglés, ni tener que estresarme porque no tenía que usar ninguna estrategia para sobrevivir ¿Por qué diablos el traductor no llegó en el almuerzo? Ahora de verdad pienso que este viaje traerá algo bueno, tal vez ahora si consiga una muy buena relación con Japón, lo que traería muchos beneficios a mi gente y a la economía. Que wena, por fin Dios se apiadó de mi pobre existencia.

-Me agradó esta caminata, pero debo volver con mis superiores.- comenzó a decir Japón, esperó que Taisuke terminara de traducir para agregar.- buenas noches a todos.

-Buenas a usted.- dijo formalmente el traductor en japonés para luego traducirle al chileno.

-Buenas.- dijo simplemente. Japón hizo una reverencia y el traductor con la visita tuvieron que responderla –aunque la de Chile fue menos profunda que la de los dos nipones-, para luego retirarse.

-Tengo hambre.- confesó Manu.- ¿podemos volver al hotel para comer algo?

-Está bien.

Volvimos al hotel, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre. La cena era buffet y fue genial, había cualquier variedad de comida. Me serví sólo comida occidental, porque menos mal que estos chinos se dieron cuenta que viene gente de otros países que no le interesa probar sus experimentos, y me senté a comer. El traductor se sentó conmigo y conversábamos tranquilamente. Pero como dice el dicho "de lo bueno, poco" apareció mi superior.

-Manu, Manu. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.- dijo algo rápido, se le veía cansando, y con algunos tics.

-Hasta que apareció.- pensó el país molesto al ver, luego de todo un día de abandono, a su jefe. El presidente miró al traductor confundido.

-Who are you?

-Soy Takeshita Taisuke, el traductor designado para su país.- le contestó en español algo divertido para luego inclinar su cabeza como una pequeña reverencia.

-Ah, un gusto.- iba a hacer una reverencia pero el traductor se le adelantó ofreciéndole su mano, él la estrechó.- soy Sebastián Piñera, el presidente de la República de Chile.- Luego de la presentación miró a su país.- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba sobre ti.- pensó molesto.- mi traductor se ofreció a mostrarme la ciudad y a hacerme compañía.- dijo tratando de hacerle notar a su jefe que estaba molesto por haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

-Ahh, pero ahora tienes compañía latina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó totalmente atónito.

-Pues eso, México acaba de llegar. Al parecer su jefe también se traspapeló con el día.

¿Queeeeeeeeé? Mierdaaaaaa. Puta la weá, se me había olvidado que le había rogado al Panchito que viniera, no puedo creer que haya llegado. Y lo peor, ahora estaba bien con el traductor, todos mis problemas se habían solucionado. Puta la weá que tengo mala suerte para todo.

-¿Te pasa algo? de repente se te fueron los colores.

-N-nada, to' bien.

-Bueno, creo que debería retirarme.- comenzó a decir el traductor.- si usted desea recorrer sólo solicite el número en recepción. Le daría una tarjeta pero tengo sólo en japonés.- hizo una reverencia.- un gusto de haber compartido estos momentos con usted.- dijo al país.- con permiso.- dijo a ambos para luego retirarse. Chile miró a su superior asustado y éste le devolvió la mirada extrañado y tratando de controlar sus tics.

-Como decía, México llegó y te anda buscando.

-¿D-dónde está?- preguntó con miedo, se veía usando el disfraz de chile y tener que soportar a un mexicano que parecía que cuando lo veía con ese disfraz olvidaba que era un disfraz y que no era comida. Y digamos que México no era muy delicado cuando quería "comerlo", incluso una vez lo mordió de verdad y le quedaron marcados los dientes.

-En la recepción con su je…

-Orale wey, saludos a todos.- saludó alegremente el mexicano.- buenas señor.- saludó más respetuosamente al jefe de Chile.

-Mierda.- pensó el chileno con todo pesar.- todo estaba tan bien.

-Buenas.- dijo de repente como saludo el superior de México, los chilenos saludaron educadamente.

-Bueno, chicos, vallan a hacer vida social en la pieza del Manu mientras los grandes hablamos de cosas de grandes.- dijo el superior de Chile amigablemente, apretando más su puño izquierdo, que era el método que tenía para controlar los tics.

-¿Acaso este no sabe que tengo doscientos años como país y más siglos como existencia?- pensaron molestos los dos para luego retirarse, en el caso de Manuel, a la perdición.

-Valla que molestan estos asiáticos. México me dijo que iba a haber una reunión especial donde debían estar sólo los latinos y el anfitrión para ver temas económicos.- dijo el superior de México explicando de una manera el porque llegaron antes. Eso dejó bastante extrañado al superior de Chile.

-Disculpe que le diga, pero eso es falso. No habrá una reunión extraordinaria.

-¿Qué? Pero si México me dijo que Chile lo había llamado por eso y que por eso ustedes estaban ahora aquí.

-No, yo me confundí con la fecha. Lo que le dijo su país no es real.

-…

Sentía que el Panchito me miraba y me miraba y yo estaba todo estresado con eso, odio que me miren fijamente, me estresa. Cuando llegamos a la pieza quise aclarar ciertas cosas.

-¿C-cómo llegaste tan pronto?

-La magia de la tecnología (el poder de la ficción xD) y las ganas de verte con el disfraz.

-Eso suena muy raro.- susurró bastante extrañado por las palabras del azteca.

-Ya, póngaselo que por eso estoy aquí.

-Oye, a ver ¿por qué tanta obsesión con el disfraz? ¿Acaso de verda' creí que me vuelvo comida?

-Nop, pero póngasela.

Busqué el disfraz, me encerré en el baño y me lo puse (no pregunten por qué llevó eso a Japón xD). Pero sigo sin cachar porque diablos hizo lo imposible por llegar por verme con este puto disfraz. Le pregunté una vez más y… me traumó hasta ahora –y yo creo que me durará unos buenas semanas superarlo- su respuesta.

-Es que te ves tan provocador así, me encanta.- dijo con un toque sensual.

-¡¿Q-qqueeé chuchaa?- gritó para luego alejarse de él.- ¿Q-qué weá dijiste weón?

-¿Acaso quieres que lo repita o que te lo muestre?- lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a oler el aroma de su cuello, dejando al sudamericano más choqueado que al principio. Cuando reaccionó lo alejó de él bruscamente.

-Weón ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué decí esas cosas? ¿No se supone que a vo' te gustaba la Rafa?

-¿La quién?- preguntó confuso.

-La Rafa po', la que es Costa Rica. Siempre te veo con ella.

-Manu, Rafa es hombre.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeee? No, tú me estai agarrando pa'l leseo (estás bromeando) no hablai en serio.- trató de escapar pero México lo volvió a acorralar.

-No bromeo, Rafa es hombre y yo a él lo amo. Pero tú me provocas.- se acercó a su oído.- y más aun con ese disfraz.

Por la salud mental de las lectoras que creen fielmente en el MéxicoxCosta Rica y que creo que ya se traumaron con esto vamos a cortar la parte donde México decide convertirse en un Argentina y acosar al pobre de Chile que estaba traumado y sólo quería escapar, sin embargo México le repetía constantemente que no debía escapar pues eso le ofreció por teléfono. Cuando ya no pudo luchar contra el azteca, el chileno se dejó –ya que tantos intentos de escape provocaron que tuviera mordeduras no intencionales, según México.

Horas más tarde, a las doce de la noche. Manu estaba solo en la habitación luego del acoso del azteca, el traje tenía heridas de guerra que al volver lo quemaría porque sólo le había traído desgracias a su humanidad. Agarró como pudo una libreta y un lápiz y escribió:

_Bitácora: día uno en Japón, completado. Conclusión: falló la misión "sobrevivir en Oriente"_

Maldito viaje de mierda. Me quejó para luego tirar la libreta por ahí y, como pude luego del maldito acoso del Pancho, acostarme porque estaba ya echo bolsa (quedó así: x_x). Sólo quería dormir y poder despertar de esta pesadilla de estar en Oriente. Yo sabía, yo sabía que no tenía que haberlo llamado. Pero no, como soy re weón lo llamé y ahora estoy molido. Sólo espero que luego de esta horrible pesadilla haya un bonito despertar, o por último donde no haya mexicanos como Diego, chinos que me hablen raro, gente que me diga Chiri y jefes que se traspapelan y me hacen la vida imposible.

-Quiero estar en mi casa con la culla.- susurró mientras se estaba quedando dormido gracias a la música que había puesto en el celular. Pero, como todo lo bueno dura poco, sonó su teléfono indicando que lo estaban llamando. De mala gana y con sueño, contestó.- ¿Aló?

-Manuuu.- esa voz era inconfundible, era la de Argentina.

-Puta la weá, estoy al otro lado del mundo y vo' me vení a weiar (molestar)

-Che, que sos mala onda conmigo.- puso voz exageradamente triste, esta sobreactuando.- sos un mal agradecido ¿Así me pagás mi cariño?

-Weón, mira, no estoy pa' que me weí (molestes) así que corta el maldito celular y otro día hablamos ¿querí?

-¿Y dónde estás? Yo fui a verte porque te echaba de menos, viteh.

-Puta, fleto de mierda, déjame tranquilo por la chucha.

-Decime cuando llegás y yo te dejo tranquilo.

-No te pienso decir.

-Bueno, entonces te molestaré hasta tarde, porque estoy aburrido.- y comenzó a hablarle pero como el cansancio físico y psicológico tenían noqueado al pobre chileno se empezó a quedar dormido. Argentina notó eso.- Cheeee, no te quedeeeeees dormido que te estoy hablando, chileno mal educado.- le gritó, despertándolo.

-¡Puta weón déjame tranquilo alguna puta vez!- le cortó pero al segundo Argentina lo llamó. Volvió a cortarle pero el trasandino volvió a llamar y le mandaba mensajes para sólo molestarlo, pues se imaginaba que el chileno estaba al borde de colapsar.

-Es tan divertido molestarlo.- comentó para sí mientras le escribía "te amooo (L) y vos me amaaás y la vida es perfectaaaa (#)". Le mandó el mensaje y luego lo llamó.- te amo cheeee, boludo chileeeno.

-¡Déjameeeee tranquilo! ¿Cómo mierda no entendí?

Al final, el pobre chileno no pudo dormir porque Argentina se la pasó mandándole mensajes y llamándolo. Quiso sacarle la batería al teléfono para detener ese acoso pero al hacer eso su celular se desprogramaba y a la vez avisaba a su superior que el teléfono no estaba funcionando y él tenía prohibido hacer eso ¿Por qué? Políticas del gobierno.

-Que alguien me de una pistola para pegarme un tiro.- pensó totalmente deprimido mientras escuchaba un "manuuuuu, te amooooo chéeeee, aceptá que vos me amaaaas"

* * *

1 Barrio Meiggs en vísperas de Navidad: el chileno común tiende a hacer todo a última hora y ese lugar es un lugar de santiago donde venden muchas cosas baratas, por tanto siempre se llena ese lugar antes de la navidad por toda la gente que busca los regalos. No es una actitud digna de imitar, no sigan a esta mayoría xD

2 Manjuu: es un postre típico japonés que tiene un exterior hecho de harina, polvo de arroz y alforfón, y un relleno de _an_, (pasta de judía azuki y azúcar) hay varios tipos.

Históricamente hablando siempre "el mal menor" resulta ser "el mal mayor" xD

Se vio raro, lo seé, déjenme con esta pareja crack T.T A Pancho le atrae Chile, ama a Rafita, pero le atrae Manu (según yo: comenzaron a conocerse más porque se ven mucho en varias reuniones y en algunas, como la OCDE, deben sentarse juntos por ser los únicos latinos en la entidad)

Que conste, Chile no se disculpó con el traductor, sólo le explicó el porqué de su acción (Chile nunca se disculparía con alguien a no ser que fuera con un europeo o con algún país "importante" para tener contactos, el orgullo chileno es muy grande para caer en una disculpa)

Gracias por leer este fic y muchas gracias de antemano si dejas un comentario, la culla te lo agradecerá y será feliz ;D


End file.
